Can't give up now
by LyricalxRose
Summary: Ami Potter's 7th year, The war is reaching it's climax, and she will have to hold strong. Can she make it? OC/Fred Weasley, rated T for safety/language Better than it sounds!
1. Thinking

**A/N: Only Ami is mine, blah blah blah… I didn't finish her first, second, third, etc. years, because I like this year the best. Please read and review. **

**P.s. this first chapter is an overview of all the important things you missed, it's really short, because not much really happened besides what J.K. wrote.**

I sat on my bed, in this large house I've lived in for almost 15 years. I heard Camilla blasting her annoying music down the hall, and Sarah and John both arguing with someone on their cell phones, Julius was out with his friends, most likely practicing their new favorite sport. I lay down on the soft bed and turned on the radio, letting my favorite muggle station play softly. I let my mind wander over the thoughts that had been on my mind for days.

_What will happen next?_

The best way, I had found, to answer that, was to go back….

Finding out I was a witch, going to Hogwarts for my first year, my first crush, Fred Weasley, sending him the first 'Rose' valentine, and the Sorcerer's stone. A very hectic year, and it only got worse.

Second year, becoming friends with Ginny, Late night 'girl talks' with her and Hermione, the whole' Harry can talk to snakes!' drama, losing my temper many times when jerks wouldn't leave us all alone, and the Chamber of Secrets.

Third year, The Dementors. Sirius Black escaping, Trying out for the Quidditch team, and surprisingly making back-up chaser, Fred suddenly talking to me, and we became friends, though I longed for more… Oh, and the 'Sirius Black is innocent and Harry and I's godfather, Not to mention your DADA professor's a werewolf.' Thing. Another joyful year.

Fourth, The Triwizard tournament, being worried as heck when Fred tried to get it, being relieved when his plans didn't work, being shocked and scared for Harry. The Yule Ball, where Hermione helped me disguise myself as 'Rose' just so I could dance with Fred, Becoming an Animagus, just because I wanted to. AND 'Voldemort's back and almost killed Harry' Nothing big, right?

Fifth, possibly the worst year, the ministry printing lies, Finding out I was in love with Fred, and freaking out, Umbridge, and her 'Ami! No breathing! Detention!' Still haven't forgotten how much my hand hurt after 10 solid weeks of detention. The D.A and being one of the instructors, but only on things I knew. O.W.L.'s, Fred and George leaving, tripping a hole right through my heart. Then, just when it couldn't get worse, Going to the Ministry and trying to survive a bunch of bloodthirsty death eaters. AND Sirius dying. Like I said, worst year ever!

Sixth, drama, drama, drama, Whoa. Me still bummed over Sirius' death and the fact that Fred would no longer be at Hogwarts, Me still keeping the back-up chaser position on the Quidditch team, because I didn't feel like I could handle team practices, on top of every thing else. Helping Hermione through the 'Won-Won and Lavender' thing, that was tough. Figuring out about Voldemort and his horcruxes, Rejoicing when Harry and Ginny started going out. And the climax, the death Eaters invading Hogwarts and Dumbledore… passing.

It only gets harder from here; the future is only a mystery.

I just decided to let the music lull me to sleep, and fell into a restful oblivion in a matter of moments.

**A/N like it? I like it better than my first stories, and it only gets better! Review please! Any questions? I know her fast-forward thoughts may be confusing. Just ask away, I'll answer!**


	2. Surprise!

I jolted awake, hearing yelling.

"AMI! JOHN, CAMILLA, AND I ARE GOING TO GO OUT, YOU'LL STAY HERE!"

_Great, I get left here_

"YEAH! I'LL BE FINE!" I yelled back.

I sighed and laid back down. _Can't get any rest around here, _I wondered what they were going out for, and why Camilla always looked so worried every time she saw me. Probably mommy told her about me and my little 'school for special children'

For years, Sarah told John and Camilla that I was going to 'St. Josephine's school for troubled girls' when actually, I went to Hogwarts. Camilla always held it against me, 'How's your _special school, _Ami? Do they make the work easy? Or have they stepped up to your alphabet yet?' She would laugh. _Uh-huh, keep laughing when I give you an appearance to match that ugly personality._

But now, Camilla actually seemed scared of me, I figured Sarah told her about Hogwarts, and her being a Squib. I smiled at the thought of 'Mommy's little darling' realizing that she lived with someone who could turn her into a mop any time she wished.

Again, I just cleared my thoughts and relaxed….

Too soon, I heard a 'thump' and sat up.

_WHAT NOW?!?!?!_

I grabbed my wand and opened the door, peeking out to see what it could be. I was met by a smiling, red-haired face.

"Ginny?!? What?!" I exclaimed, jumping back. She smiled, almost laughing at my surprised face.

"Yeah, Mom and I are here to spring you!" She jumped up and down, smiling.

"Awesome! Let me get my stuff!!!" I ran into my room and grabbed my trunk, broom, and Ophelia's cage. "I've been ready for days! Let's go!"

We raced down the stairs, to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was busy writing a note by hand.

"Ami Dear!" she cried, racing up and hugging me.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled.

"I was just writing a note to your family, so they don't worry."

"Oh they won't, Camilla will most likely throw a party, and Julius will just wonder why it was so easy to get rid of me in the first place." I laughed, thinking about my wonderful 'siblings'

"Okay, enough chatting! Let's go!" Ginny cried. "We have to Floo to our house, and then we will tell you **everything** there!"

"Okay! Ginny! Calm down!" I said, smiling, happy to have my bubbly friend back.

"K." She walked over to the fireplace, and held up the floo powder.

I rolled my eyes as Ginny flooed back to her house. I stepped in after her, took some powder, and clearly spoke…" The Burrow!"

I was soon whisked to the Burrow, and as I stepped out of the fireplace, Ginny took me aside. "Okay, up to my room, we have to talk." I nodded and we ran upstairs.

"We'll be in my room!" Ginny yelled as Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the brick fireplace.

Once in her room, Ginny shut the door sat on the floor, giving me her bed, I put my stuff on the floor and sat. "Let me explain, Hermione, Ron, Fred," She looked at me meaningfully. "George, and about 10 others, the best Order members, more of my family, etc. Left here an hour ago and headed for Harry's place. Their plan is to safely escort him here, and Mom, you, and me are on 'Watch and make sure everyone gets back safely' duty."

"Wait, why can't I go help? Harry's my brother!" I said, a little irked.

"Yeah, but you're not of age yet, everyone else is so…." She looked at me sadly.

"So I get carted aside, great."

"_**WE **_get carted aside. Anyways, let's talk, anything you want to know? Besides what happens tonight?" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Yes, As usual, has he said anything about me? How is he doing? And how has Ron been acting? Last year, well, I'm expecting he'll show _some_ kind of sign that he realizes-"

"Okay! Whoa, Ami! Too many questions! Well, he always ties Harry or Hermione in somewhere, like he'll say…'so when are Harry and Ami getting here?' or....'Have you been writing to Hermione and Ami, are they alright?' So he _obviously _thinks about you. He's doing fine, although I bet it's hard to run a business in Diagon Alley with all this war stuff going on. And then Ron, he spends more time looking out the window and sighing, AND he asks' When are they getting here?' By 'they' he means…."

"Hermione." I answered, and we laughed.

_Ginny always makes you feel better_… I thought, smiling.

**A/N Like? I know it's short too, but I have something long planned next chapter, and it HAS to stop here. **


	3. Waiting

**A/N Aww…I'm guessing no one likes my story? It's okay, I'm writing it anyway!**

Ginny and I sat and talked for a while, mostly about what I had missed lately. I grew increasingly more anxious as the time passed. I kept looking out the window and staring off into the sky.

"Relax, they will all be fine." Ginny said, staring up at her ceiling.

"I hope so." I said, feeling my stomach turn a somersault at the thought of the unknown. "I just hate not _knowing_, you know?"

"Yeah, it is a little unnerving." Ginny said, looking at me, her eyes starting to cloud over in worry.

"Let's just relax and go downstairs, maybe we can find something to do, to keep our minds busy." I suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, sounds good." She stood and we walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Hey, mom? When is the first group set to be back?" Ginny asked.

I checked the family clock, where every hand except Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's was set to 'Traveling' I sighed and turned my attention back to them.

"Oh, about a half-hour, why?"

"Just wondering." I answered. Biting my lip.

_A half hour! Ugh….._

Ginny nodded and sat down, to wait. I nervously stood by the window, so I could watch for them. "How are they getting here?" I asked, my eyes still trained on the horizon.

"By portkey, they had some plan to go to safe houses by broom or thestral, and then they catch a portkey to here." Ginny answered,

"Oh." We all waited in silence, I watched the sun set, clouds pink, purple, and red in the sky. I daydreamed, and imagined everyone coming home safely. I could easily picture them all, smiling and happy. I wondered who the 'other order members' were, I guessed experienced ones, like Kingsley, or-

Ginny spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Is that someone?!?"

Both Mrs. Weasley's and my heads jerked up. My eyes scanned the horizon where Ginny was looking. All I saw was an old rusted oil can.

"Ron." Ginny mouthed, and I realized that that was his portkey. "Who else?" I mouthed back. Obviously, he wouldn't be alone.

"Tonks."

_Oh no…_ My mind raced, what happened? Are they hurt? Did they just miss their portkey? What could have happened????

I looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who looked just about as worried as I was, if not more. Ginny was thinking rapidly, I knew because her eyes were darting back and forth.

The seconds ticked by, and then turned to minutes, we all stood standing by the window, getting more anxious by the moment. Now that we knew something had happened to set them back, I was having a hard time believing that everyone would come out okay. I saw Fred hurt in my mind, and blinked back tears. I hoped that my worst nightmare would not come true tonight.

I saw a flash of blue light, and gasped,

"Is that-?" My question was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley gasp of shock.

An old sneaker laid on the grass.

"Whose?" I mouthed to Ginny, hoping it was not…

"Fred and Dad." She mouthed, her eyes full of tears.

My stomach heaved, and I thought I was going to be sick.

_No, Please no! Not him! Please let him have just missed the portkey! Let him be safe!_

My tears threatened to spill over, and Ginny looked at me sadly, knowing my pain. She most likely felt the same way because Harry wasn't back, except he hadn't missed his portkey.

I know started pacing, I had to busy my mind, or I would think about what could have gone wrong.

_Left…right…left…right…_

It stretched on for what seemed to be hours, but it worked in keeping my mind clear, so I was grateful.

Eventually, Ginny gasped, and then almost screamed in happiness. "Harry!"

I looked up, seeing Hagrid and Harry walking slowly towards us.

"Harry!" Ginny and I ran up to him, smiling happily. I let Ginny hug him first, knowing that she would kill me if I didn't.

He looked happy to see us, but worried when he realized that he and Hagrid where the only ones back.

"Ron, Tonks, Dad and Fred missed their portkeys; they were supposed to be here about 20 minutes ago."

Harry looked troubled, but he shook it off as another blue flash appeared behind him.

George and Lupin came into view, but something was wrong, George was leaning on Lupin.

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward, together, everyone steadied George and we lead him inside. Mrs. Weasley set to work cleaning what looked like a hole in the side of George's head.

Suddenly, Lupin rushed forward and grabbed Harry. "What creature was in my office the first time you visited it at Hogwarts?" He asked hurriedly,

"A grindylow, in a tank." Harry said, a little warily.

Lupin sighed, relieved. "Sorry Harry, but I had to check, they knew we where moving you tonight, somehow."

I turned back to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who were both huddled around George.

"Is his ear gone?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, it was removed by dark magic, and I can't replace it." Mrs. Weasley looked troubled, and I imagined George living without his ear forever, and frowned.

"I'm going outside, to keep watch." I said, trying to do anything useful.

I leaned up against the side of the house; my eyes trained on the horizon, searching for someone, anyone.

Eventually, another blue light surged, and I hopefully looked up.

Kingsley was walking forward with Hermione.

I screamed in delight and ran towards them. Hermione smiled and raced towards me.

"You're okay!" I said happily,

_Thank god, I couldn't live without my best friend!_

"Yeah, of course! Is anyone else back?" The question burst out of her lips, and I knew she was only thinking of one person, the same as I did whenever I saw a blue light.

"Yes, Harry, Hagrid, George, and Lupin," She winced, knowing that both Ron and Fred were supposed to be back by know.

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"George lost an ear, and there are minor cuts and bruises, but other than that, everyone's okay."

She nodded, and started to head inside, she didn't question my staying outside, and I wondered why.

^_One Question, why didn't you say anything about me staying outside? ^ _I asked her, using the spell we had made up to communicate nonverbally.

^_ Obviously, you are waiting for Fred, so I found no reason to ask. ^_ She sent back.

_^Oh, okay then. ^ I_ turned back to the fence line, to keep watch. It seemed like forever, longer than anything I've ever gone though, before a blue light flashed once more.

My heart lept, and I willed my hopes not to fly up. I couldn't bear it if I was disappointed to see someone besides Fred.

Amazingly, I saw a flash of ginger hair, and I watched as both Fred and Mr. Weasley fell to the ground.

I was off, running, willing the happy tears in my eyes to not flow down my face. I flew into him, hugging him tightly.

_He's back! I thought I'd never see him again! I can't believe it!_

I blocked my thoughts from Hermione, not wanting her to hear me rejoicing, when Ron wasn't back yet. I stood there, as he held me, we were still, but I could have stayed that way forever.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and I flew backwards, blushing fiercely. Fred also looked away.

"Is anyone else back?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry, Hagrid, Lupin, George, Hermione, and Kingsley." I answered, counting them off in my head. "George is hurt, but he'll be fine."

Fred looked up, his eyes cloudy with worry, and Mr. Weasley raced inside.

We followed.

George was lying on the couch, his face cleaned up, showing the open hole on the left side of his face. I looked around the room, and saw the look of worry on everyone's face.

George stirred, and Fred moved closer. "You alright?" he asked softly, so I had to strain to pick up the words.

"I feel saint-like." George replied, opening his eyes to look up at his brother.

"What?" Fred asked, maybe thinking, as I was, that George had gone crazy.

"I'm _holy_, get it? Huh? _Holey!" _

Fred's face lit up, and he smiled. "All the ear-related humor in the world, and you go for _holey_?!"

Everyone laughed, the mood lightening.

_If they can still joke around, then everything will be alright._

A flash of blue illuminated the window, and I then realized that the sun had set.

Everyone stiffened, waiting to see who had come back, or if again someone had missed their portkey.

^_It's him!!!_^ Hermione sent me, right before I saw the flash of ginger hair. I was about to question how she knew it was him, and not Bill, when I saw Tonks.

They stumbled in, and the greeting came again, the smiles, explaining, and telling of who was still missing.

"Only Bill, Fleur, Mundugus, and Moody are left."

I watched Ron realize George's ear was missing, and I heard Lupin explaining what might have gone wrong with their plan to Tonks. I noticed that she was wearing a ring.

^_Hey, what's with her ring? ^ _I asked Hermione.

_^Did you not know they got married? ^_She sent back.

^_No! When?! How do you know?!^_

_^Tonks told Harry, when we picked him up, she said it was a small wedding. ^_

_^Oh, okay. I was just curious. ^_

_^ As you always are. ^_

I laughed, and then jumped when another blue light flashed through the window.

Bill and Fleur came in, and everyone was even happier, until Bill said,

"Moody is dead."

Silence, total and utter silence.

"How?" So many people asked it at once, it was hard to distinguish.

Bill breathed deeply. "They came up to them ,flying close and shooting curses, Dung panicked and dissaparated, they realized that he wasn't the real Harry, and shot at Moody, he fell off his broom. We tried to save him, but…"

"You did your best; no one could have saved him, under those circumstances." Lupin said, comforting Bill.

_Under these circumstances. Always, something goes wrong, and people get hurt. Such as the life of a person in war._

**A/N Sorry, but it was just so much fun to write! I just kept going, and going, and going, but I'll cut it off here. Anyways, when Hermione and Ami are mentally speaking, Ami's are **_**italicized, **_**& Hermione's are both **_**underlined and italicized.**_** Also, Ami's normal thoughts are **_**italicized,**_** but without the ^'s**__**Just to clear things up. Also, sorry about the whole 'What's with the ring?' thing, but I had to put it somewhere, and it seemed good there. **


	4. Explaining

I cleared my thoughts and turned back to the group, who all were trying to cope with the grim news. Tonks was misty eyed; Ginny and Hermione were exchanging both shocked and sad glances. Harry looked guilty, and I almost scolded him.

_It's not your fault he's gone! It could have happened just as easily if they were picking up me! Stop feeling guilty! Just stop it! _

I was shaking, I calmed down and forgot about Harry for a moment, but then my thoughts shifted.

_Again? After Sirius, and Dumbledore, now Moody? How many more good people will die in this war? _

I shook my head, desperately trying to clear my thoughts. Someone pulled out some drinks, and everyone toasted.

"To Mad-eye." Everyone clinked their glasses together and drank.

The next day, after everyone had left to go home, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I went upstairs.

We made our way up to Ron's room, and almost immediately, I started the questions.

"What happened last night?! Out there, while I was stuck here waiting, worried out of my mind! What was the plan? What went wrong? Wh-"

Ron stopped me, "Slow down, you sound like mum."

"Let us explain." Hermione added.

"Let me explain," Harry said, taking a breath.

"The plan was originally to bring me here by side-apparition. However, the ministry is watching everything, The Floo network, Apparition, everything."

"Wait, then why did I come here by Floo?" I interrupted, confused.

Hermione answered. "The Ministry was too busy with the diversions the order set up."

"What diversions?" I asked, now extremely confused.

"They asked as many people as possible to floo or apparate at the exact moment you floo-ed. didn't you realize that you left at exactly 5?"

"Oh, no, I didn't." I said, and then I turned to Harry. "Okay, go on please."

"So, thirteen people showed up at the Dursley's, saying that they were helping. 6 of them, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundugus, drank polyjuice potion to look like me. Then we all split up to 7 different safe houses, where we were supposed to take a portkey here. We thought it would be easy, because we let a rumor leak out saying that I wasn't being moved for another week. Somehow, Voldemort found out that it was last night, and he showed up with Death Eaters."

I gasped, "What?! No one told me you all were fighting against Voldemort!"

Harry held up his hand to stop me, "I'm almost done, hold on. So, as soon as we all lifted off, on Thestrals, Brooms, and in my case, Hagrid's flying motorbike, we were surrounded. Voldemort followed random people, not knowing who was really me. Then, I saw Stan Shunpike, the old conductor of the night bus? And, well, I disarmed him instead of stunning him. They all figured it was really me, and Voldemort chased me and Hagrid. We crashed in Tonks' parent's house and grabbed the portkey here. Now you can ask-"

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were fighting Voldemort?!? Why did I have to stay here?!? Why couldn't I have helped?!? I hated not knowing who was alright, and who was hurt! I felt helpless!" I could barely keep my voice down.

"No one told you because we just got back." Ron said.

"Yeah, yesterday!" I said sarcastically.

"Ami, calm down, we didn't know if anyone was hurt either, we had to split up." Hermione said, trying to be helpful.

"Still, why did I have to stay here? I would have been much more comfortable helping."

"Because, we are both still under-aged. They wanted you safe." Harry said quietly.

"I haven't been '_safe_' for years! I've been in as much danger as anyone!" I said, now annoyed.

"You've been safer than me! I've fought Voldemort, what, three times now? I've been the most wanted person in the country for weeks! And you say you're in danger?!"

"Harry, I'm not going to argue with you, but I hope you know that you're not the only one in danger because of the war. **Everyone** is, Muggles, Order Members, and Normal Wizards alike." I said, folding my arms to prove my point.

"I hate when you do that." Harry said, grumbling.

"When I do what?" I asked.

"Have a good point."

Everyone laughed. It's true, I do make good arguments, in fact, when I was younger, before I knew that I was a witch, I thought about being a muggle lawyer.

"Anyways, you won't have to argue with me for long." Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"I'm leaving."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!?" Hermione and I both yelled.

"We just went through hell to get you here, Harry!" Ron added.

"Yeah, but I put everyone in danger by being here."

"We are in danger anyways!" I said, exasperated. "Didn't I just say that?!"

"Yeah, but me here mean more danger." Harry said.

"Harry, You. Are. Staying. Here. End of story." I said, pronouncing each syllable carefully. "You will wait until after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and then by all means, leave. But until then, you will stay here."

"We need to talk about what we are doing anyways." Hermione said, sitting down.

"Well, we are staying for the wedding, and then leaving on this quest, right?"

"Yeah, you three are going to go, and I'll stay here." I said.

"Whoa, WHAT?" They all said, staring at me like I had three heads.

"I thought you just freaked out because you stayed here while we got Harry?!" Ron said, clearly confused.

"You are going!" Hermione added, as if saying it out loud would make it happen.

Harry just stared.

"Let me explain, I-"

"No! I'm not letting you and your explaining make us be all okay with you staying here while we go!" Harry finally spoke up.

"At least hear me out, I won't be too persuasive." I rolled my eyes. "I want to stay for many reasons, four people on the run is more dangerous than three, I think I can do more good here, my temper would send you all off the edge, et cetera et cetera. So, you are going on this journey without me, end of story, the end."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but we heard Mrs. Weasley climbing the stairs, calling for us.

"I need you all to help me, we have to start cleaning, the wedding is in a few days!"

"Let's go." Ron grumbled, and we all headed downstairs, to our various chores. I was assigned to help Ginny clean the kitchen, while Hermione was helping do laundry, and Harry and Ron were outside, de-gnoming the garden.

Ginny and I cleaned silently for a few minutes, until she spoke,

"Hermione's really mad at you." She said calmly.

"How do you know?"

"She stormed past here, mumbling." Ginny said. "Something about how you don't want to go with them…?"

"Nope, I'm not going, and she's mad because she says she needs my help." I stopped to lean against the broom I was using to sweep up the floor.

"But can't you two just mentally talk to one another?" she replied, wiping down the counter top.

"We never tested it farther than a few hundred feet." I started to sweep again.

"Why not?" She said, looking at me like I was stupid. "It might be useful."

"I don't know, we just never had the chance."

"Whatever."

We cleaned silently until Mrs. Weasley came to ask me to go change the sheets on the beds upstairs.

The day went the same way, cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning until I was too tired to even speak.

However tired I was, I still couldn't sleep. I lay in bed, thinking, trying to decide if I was doing the right thing.

_What if Hermione's right? What if they do need me?_

**A/N Whoa, this chapter was even easier to write. **** Hope you like it! Wow, after that time where I was too busy to write, I get two chapters done in one weekend. ;) Maybe this story will get finished! **


	5. Birthday

**Ugh I keep forgetting to put Disclaimers! ;) Here's one for fun.**

**Me: OMG It's Harry Potter! Hi! Guess what! I have a poster with you on it! So I own you!**

**Harry: Uh… No, you don't. JK Rowling does.**

**Me: Dang it! *walks off ***

The days passed much the same, with Mrs. Weasley piling on the chores. One day it was washing laundry, the next, cleaning the house, and so on until I lost count of how many chores I had done. One bright, sunny morning, I woke up feeling different, but I forgot why. I lay in the bed set up in Ginny's room for me, watching the sun rise. Hermione rolled over in her bed a few moments later, and smiled.

"How does it feel to be seventeen?"

I stopped, confused. I counted the days in my head, re-checking the date. "I am seventeen today!" I laughed, "I completely forgot!"

Ginny sat up and yawned, "Happy Birthday Ami." She said sleepily.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling.

"Oh no, what are you up to?" Hermione asked, already sensing a plan.

I picked up my wand, and twirled it in my fingers, thinking. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

"Accio." I said, pointing to a hair tie lying on the floor. I smiled as it flew into my hand.

"Oh that is cool." I held my wand in my teeth and used both hands to put my hair into a ponytail.

Ginny laughed. "Lucky, I don't turn seventeen for another year!" She pretended to die, speaking theatrically for emphasis. "I fear I will perish in wait."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that cool," She laughed at Ginny's theatrical performance though.

"Are we all performers?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think you have more talent than I do, Ami." Ginny said, smiling.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's get downstairs, I'm getting bored."

"Ami and her short attention span." Hermione joked.

"Only on my birthday!" I laughed, grabbing one of the pillows on my bed and flinging it at Hermione, laughing.

Ginny grabbed another and started to hit her with it. "Pillow fight!" she smiled.

After a few moments of intense pillow-fighting, I was in the corner, after tripping over someone's foot. Ginny was sitting on her bed, laughing crazily. Hermione was underneath all of the pillows, trying to get up.

"Are we twelve again? Really? A pillow fight?" She asked, standing up.

"Hey it's my birthday! I get to have fun!" I answered, shrugging.

"Okay…Let's…go…downstairs." Ginny said, trying to catch her breath.

We all went downstairs, laughing and talking. Mrs. Weasley was waiting with breakfast/ lunch, since it was about one in the afternoon. _I swear that woman is trying to make us all fat._ I laughed and everyone looked at me like I was insane, and I just shook my head. "Never mind."

Ginny and Hermione shrugged and we all sat down. We began to eat when Harry and Ron came downstairs, staring at the food. _Pigs._ We all laughed and ate, and I was reminded of when we were younger, laughing over breakfast back at Hogwarts. _Life was so carefree before this war. _I shrugged it off and focused on the happiness I was supposed to feel today.

Talking continued. I'm sorry to say that I lost interest and concentrated on the food instead. Eventually, everyone finished and disbanded, Ginny and Hermione pulled me back upstairs.

"Okay, we have to figure out everything, Mum put us in charge of decorations, and we also have to get you ready, not to mention ourselves." Ginny started rambling while Hermione started digging through her things.

I turned to dig through the random detritus that was left after our pillow war. "I think I can dress myself, thanks." I suggested, hoping they might listen. They ignored me.

"Hey Hermione, do you still have that really cute necklace? I have those earrings that go with it really well, and she can wear that one belt with these shoes. And-"

"Again, I can dress myself." I laughed, knowing I was going to have to subject to their wicked dress-up anyways. I looked through my stuff; they were going to ask for something soon.

"Ami, do you have that one headband? Can I borrow it?" Hermione asked, fingering her hair.

_Right on cue. _I had multiple headbands, but I knew she liked one chocolate brown one the best. "Yeah, here." I tossed it onto the bed in front of her. "When does this 'party' start?" I asked, looking for the shoes that Ginny liked.

"Around five, and Ami, can I borrow those shoes? The blue ones?" Ginny answered, smiling.

"As soon as I find them, sure."

A while later, we were all dressed and ready, so we went downstairs, out into the garden. Where immediately, Hermione pulled out her wand and started to decorate, while Ginny stood behind her, suggesting things every so often. I watched as people started to arrive, and the sun set. Eventually, everyone sat down around a long table, set up for dinner.

Mrs. Weasley came out with a large cake floating in front of her. It was breath-taking. Half of the cake was in the shape of a golden snitch, for Harry's quidditch, and the other half was a musical note, probably for my love of music and singing.

"Wow, Thanks!" Harry said, staring at the cake.

I laughed, he seemed so amazed, it was funny. "It is amazing, Thank you." I thanked Mrs. Weasley.

We all ate, and I looked around the table, seeing everyone that was there, I kind of…lost focus, watching Fred. It was very entertaining; I soon slipped into the familiar game of count-the-freckles. I loved his freckles; they looked like mine, only more noticeable. I had reached thirty-seven when he looked up. I immediately looked down, I had never been caught before, I was very good at evading his eyes.

Eventually, the presents were handed out, and I let Harry start first. I again lost focus and watched Fred. I loved how his face lit up when he smiled. Ginny had to nudge me with her elbow every time it was my turn to open one of the brightly wrapped packages.

I received many gifts, a bunch of assorted Honeydukes snacks, from Harry and Ron both, a package of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, A Music CD magically charmed to hold over 1,000 of my favorite songs, already filled, from both Hermione and Ginny. The wrappers spilled onto the ground and the amazing presents stacked up until Harry opened his last one and I heard a faint 'pop'. Everyone's head snapped up at the exact same moment and we watched the minister stroll casually forward.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration, but I need to speak with some people."

"No problem, Minister." Mr. Weasley responded, politely.

"Somewhere more private, perhaps?" Scrimgeour said, looking around the open garden.

I already knew he was here to talk to Harry, so I again lost focus until he said,

"Alright, you four, come with me please for a few moments."

_Four? _I thought, confused, _Harry, Ron, Hermione, and…_

Hermione stood up and then looked at me meaningfully.

_^You coming?^_

_^Me? Oh, okay.^ _

We walked into the Burrow, and into the sitting room. "As you may know, I'm here to discuss the Will of Dumbledore, as you four are mentioned-"

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused. "We are mentioned? Why haven't we heard about this before?"

Hermione's face suddenly changed, as if she just realized something. "Because they kept the will to check it for Dark artifacts, it's been a month, which is the longest the Ministry is allowed to keep the contents of a will unless a Dark item is found."

"You are correct, Have you ever thought about having a career in Magical Law?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No." Hermione responded curtly.

"Oh well, anyways, the will reads,

'To Amilea Lily Potter, I leave a piece of advice, to help through any times of trouble, "Use your gifts and talents well, as they are more powerful than any magical object." Do you have any clue why he left you this?"

"I guess because he wanted to remind me that talents are better then magical stuff?" I said, really not liking his questions.

"Uh-huh." Scrimgeour said, moving on. Again, I zoned out, but this time I was thinking about what Dumbledore could have meant. True, he was really smart and stuff, but this was really more confusing than it should be.

Scrimgeour then gave Ron a small object that looked like a muggle lighter, Hermione a book, and Harry a golden snitch. I watched as Harry took it carefully, and Scrimgeour watched tensely.

"Well that was dramatic, wasn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Scrimgeour nodded grimly and left, seeming disappointed.

I shook my head and sighed. "Random, but alright."

**A/N Sorry it took me so long, I had a bad case of writer's block. I don't like this chapter anyway. Ugh. I promise the next chapters will come faster, and they will be much more exciting.**


End file.
